Falcondive
F A L C O N D I V E This character belongs to Stardestiny24. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E Falcondive is a dark blue dragon, so dark she looks black. Her transitional scales are shades of bright light/dark blue, and her wing stripes are the same colours. Her upper scales are almost black while her underscales are lighter than her main scales. Falcondive has bright dark-blue eyes. Her spines are a dark blue and her wing membranes are the lightest part of her, a dark pale-blue. She owns two sets of battle armour, the Strike Armour and the Storm Armour. She painted the Strike Armour a dark pale-blue to fit her scales since she can choose one colour to paint it as a Lieutenant. Her Storm Armour is the typical grey. P E R S O N A L I T Y When you meet Falcondive first, you may be tricked into thinking she's really nice to everyone, and that is the case most of the time. However, once you start being mean/annoying/threatening/offensive to her or anyone she cares about, you are going to get a talon in your face with equal hostility and rudeness. She really cares about her Squadrons and her fellow Squadron-mates and won't hesitate to kill a dragon if they insulted her/them bad enough. Since she is usually judgemental and hostile to others (well, so they think anyway), she doesn't have much friends and she doens't mind, although she wishes that other dragons don't fear her or spread rumours about her as much as they are doing. In battle she is absolutely fearless and kills enemies quickly, although she doesn't like making them suffer more than their share before death. The only exception to this is if she really hates you or your tribe, in which case she will make your life MISERABLE for as long as she can. S K I L L S *She was born with just a little too much electricity, not enough to be a Spark but it changed her to be faster and lighter *She is really good at using using bows, swords and throwing spears/knives. She has trained with all five weapons she uses though *Her favourite tactic that, so far, no dragon has walked away from it alive is to soar into the clouds, preferably at night, and dive straight down directly onto the dragon flying below. If she got the momentum/angle right she would be crashing into her opponent at more than 600km/h, effectively breaking their bones or sending them plummeting to the earth. When dealing with more 'spiny' tribes she will flip over back legs down at the last second, kicking them and immediately flying up again. Aiming for the shoulders is the best place because they would attempt to flap their wings to stop their crashing but instead would break their wing joints from the sheer speed. *text H I S T O R Y Falcondive had a pretty normal dragonethood. She learnt to fly faster than any other dragonet her age, and liked flying all day long. When she was five, she visited the AviWings and lived with them for a few years, with her friend open/tba, who taught her how to bond with a bird, since she loved them so much. When she left, friend promised her that he/she will come to visit her, and gave her a gyrfalcon egg for her hatchday present. Two days later, she received the news that her friend was murdered by SandWings in a small skirmish at the border, exactly when she was flying back. She later hatched out the gyrfalcon and bonded with him, as a reminder to herself of friend. T R I V I A *Falcondive was named because she had an interest in birds from a very young age, and attempted to dive from her house before she learned to fly and almost broke her wing bones *She owns a pet gyrfalcon (grey morph) that she named Stormchaser *She has a surprisingly good relationship with her twin Tigerstrike, although sometimes they will have a squabble *She looks nothing like Tigerstrike, with them being the literal opposite colours *She loves birds, although she won't mind eating them G A L L E R Y Falcondive fullbody.png|Falcondive fullbody ref 2019 Falcondive Strike armoour.png|Falcondive Strike Armour ref 2019 Falcondive Storm armour.png|Falcondive Storm Armour ref 2019 R E L A T I O N S H I P S Tigerslash They will protect each other with their lives. Has a generally good relationship with her twin, but sometimes they will have a bit of a fight and ignore each other for a few days. friend She is really sad that she can't see her friend anymore, but she was the only friend of Falcondive and now she lives on in her heart through Stormchaser. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:TempestWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Work In Progress